Caramel Apple Spice
'Chapter 6 in Oh, For the Love of Coffee!' “What are you doing here?” I asked, mad but relieved. “I wanted to come. I was bored at camp and you didn’t pick me to come with you so I came along.” “So you followed us without even telling us?” “Yeah.” “You could have let us know!” “I wasn’t sure if you would be mad or not. I wasn’t going to show myself at all, but then the dracaena almost got Rebecca.” “Fine. Family reunion.” Truthfully, I was glad he was here. He is my brother after all. I care about him. “Cool.” He smiled and asked, “Is there any food around here?” I sighed, that was just like Seth. “I have a granola bar in my pack,” said Rebecca. Seth went over to her pack and stared digging around. I turned to everyone else. (Emma had joined us by then). “Any luck?” “Nope,” they all replied. “Alright, I thought I saw something in one of the offices. It’s just down the right hallway. Let’s all go there.” They started walking toward the office. I was frustrated. I didn’t think this was going to be this hard. It was Starbucks for the gods’ sakes. I turned to Seth, “C’mon. We’re going to an office.” He stared at me with a blank look on his face, half of a cookie in his hand. “I’m not going with you. I don’t even know you.” “Ha-ha,” I said, “Stop messing around. Let’s go.” I grabbed his arm to pull him down the hallway. He jerked away and drew his sword. “Stay away from me!” “Seth, I’m not playing games right now.” “Neither am I. Now go away!” I looked at the cookie in his hand. It was the same one Rebecca had bought earlier. Oh no. “Look at me,” I told Seth, “Do you know who I am?” “No!” He yelled. “Seth! I’m your sister! I’m family.” “No you’re not. I think I would know my own family.” I could tell he was getting creeped out and mad. “What about Mom? Athena?!” I was in shock. How could he not know me? How could any of this happen? Seth had apparently had enough of the talking. He was trying to get around me to the exit. I blocked his path. I couldn’t let him out of my sight. He swung at me and I stepped to the side, missing the blade. I reached up once again to the charm on my neck and said its name. This time, it changed into a sword. I blocked his next attack and retaliated with one of my own. It didn’t feel right, fighting my brother like this, but I had to help him. Natalie, Emma, and Rebecca ran back, hearing the yelling. “Kassi, what’s wrong?” Natalie asked. She knew it wasn’t normal for us to fight like this. It wasn’t anything like our mock fights at camp. “It’s Seth. His memory’s been wiped. I don’t exactly know why. I think…” Just then, while I was distracted by the others, he slashed my arm. Pain shot up it like arcs of electricity. “Some help would be nice,” I told them. They immediately jumped in. Seth was a good fighter, but he wasn’t a match for all four of us. He had a sword point at his throat in about 20 seconds. We bound him with some rope that I had in my pack. I felt bad doing it but we couldn’t just let him run around; he could hurt us. “So what do we do now?” asked Natalie. “Let’s go to that office.” “What about Seth?” asked Rebecca. “We bring him along.” I grabbed Seth by the arm, wincing in pain. We didn’t have much ambrosia with us so I didn’t want to waste it on me right now, and we didn’t have a lot of time. I hauled him to his feet, my sword at his throat. He glared at me with hatred. Please, help, ''I prayed to the gods. ''Help Seth! We went into the office and I sat Seth down in a chair. I walked up to the desk to look for the paper. I looked all over that desk, under papers and in drawers, but it wasn’t there. “What the heck?” I cried, exasperated. “Looking for this?” I heard a voice say. We all turned towards the doorway where a man who looked to be about 17 was leaning against the frame. He was dressed in a black shirt with a leather jacket and jeans. His eyes were glowing red. He was holding the paper I was looking for, waving it like a fan in front of his face. “Who, in the name of Zeus, are you?” I asked impatiently, “And more importantly, what are you doing here?” “Do you not know godling? I thought you were the daughter of the goddess of wisdom. Perhaps not. Here, this might help.” He tossed the paper to me, but the words were blurred. All I could make out was the symbol at the top. It was a lion with a vulture on its right and dove on its left. It hit me. Vulture = Ares. Dove = Aphrodite. Lion = child of Ares and Aphrodite. “Phobos,” I said. Natalie gasped, “The god of fear.” Next Chapter ~ Chapter 7: Caffé Misto Back to Chapter 5: Chocolate Vivanno Smoothie Back to Oh, For the Love of Coffee! Category:Adventure